Bon Anniversaire Kiddo!
by Ignie
Summary: Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Death The Kid, et tous ses amis sont venus au manoir du Pendu pour fêter l'événement. Tous, sauf un... Pourquoi Lui précisément!


**Hello! Et surtout, Bon Anniversaire Aurora! =D (enfin un jour en avance, mais bon!)**

**Ceci est donc un OS d'anniversaire écrit il y a un mois (peur de ne pas le finir à temps! *derp*) Et à ce moment là, je n'était encore qu'une yaoiste débutante, entrant pour la première fois dans ce monde étrange et fascinant... Faut dire que maintenant,grâce à Aurora, ça va mieux! XD**

**Donc, pour la remercier, un OS yaoi (mon premier dans la chornologie de ceux que je fais XD)**

**Sur ton couple Soul Eater préféré, Soki! Allez, bon lecture! :p**

* * *

C'était le 31 Octobre. Jour d'Halloween. En ce jour synonyme de terreur, les jeunes enfants, comme les grands d'ailleurs, se déguisaient en monstre de tout genre, afin d'espérer récolter des douceurs sucrées.

Mais, à Death city, et plus précisément à Shibusen, en plus de cet événement, il y avait une autre occasion à fêter.

En effet, c'est aussi ce même jour que Death the Kid, fils de Maitre Shinigami, est venu au monde. C'est aussi à cette occasion que les sœurs Thompsons, ses armes démoniaques, avaient organisé une fête à la villa du pendu, où était convié tout l'entourage proche du jeune garçon.

Cette journée avait aussi commencé bien normalement pour notre Shinigami. Il avait été réveillé très tôt le matin, par la plus jeune des sœurs, qui avait encore et toujours pris son lit pour un, je cite « foutu trampoline ». Il s'était donc levé, après que les deux sœurs lui ait souhaité un bon anniversaire., s'était habillé, et rendu à Shibusen, comme tout les matins. À Shibusen, tout le monde lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire. Black*Star, Tsubaki et Maka lui dirent qu'ils avaient hâte d'être au soir, où ils feraient la fête chez le jeune homme. Mais quelque jour dans ce scénario n'était pas « parfait » selon le Shinigami:

_Où était-il?_

Cette question le chiffonait, pourquoi Lui, n'était pas venu à Shibusen. Il était malade? Non, lui avait répondu Maka. Alors, Pourquoi il n'était pas là? Il avait quelque chose d'important à faire, répondit Black*Star. Il pouvait avoir quelque chose à faire oui, il avait parfaitement le droit. Mais alors...

_Pourquoi aujourd'hui?_

Pourquoi un jour aussi important que celui-là, pourquoi le jour de _son_ anniversaire? Il aurait pus choisir n'importe quel autre jour, Pourquoi aujourd'hui?

Bien qu'il essaya de ne pas le montrer, au fond de lui, Death the Kid était meurtri qu'il ne soit pas venu. Maka lui avait aussi répondu qu'il viendrait surement en retard à la fête, ce qui l'avait rendu encore plus triste. Il pensait peut-être qu'il était sans importance à ses yeux, et cela le faisait plus que souffrir.

Sa journée fut donc plus morose que jamais.

Le soir,il se rendit à son manoir en trainant des pieds, vidé de toute joie de vivre, ce que le sœurs Thompsons ne comprenaient pas:

-Allons Kid, commença Liz, il ne faut pas déprimer, surtout un jour comme celui-là!

-Oui! Continua Patty en lui tirant le joues, sourit!

Le jeune dieu écarta d'une main la jeune sœur et dit:

-Merci Patty, mais... je ne sais pas, quelque chose me chiffonne.

-C'est quoi Kid? Tu sais, si tu as un problème, tu peux nous en parler, on est tes armes après tout...

-Oui! Rajouta sa jeune sœur, tu n'as pas le droit d'être triste le jour de ton anniversaire!

Le jeune dieu les regarda, et s'efforça de leur donner un sourire qui se voulait sincère:

-Je vais bien... ne vous en faites pas...

Voyant alors qu'il ne servirait à rien d'insister, les deux pistolets abandonnèrent, et ils continuèrent le chemin de retour silencieux. Ils retournèrent à la villa des pendus, et commencèrent les préparatifs pour la fête du soir.

Bien qu'il tentait de dissimuler sa tristesse derrière de faux sourires, ses deux armes voyait bien qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette, et cela les chiffonnaient plus que tout.

Enfin, arriva la fête.

La première à arriver fut Maka, et ensuite, comme à son habitude, Black Star et Tsubaki arrivèrent en retard, et l'arme s'excusa mille fois pour le retard, mais le dieu lui pardonna, comme d'habitude.

Soudain, Kid s'approcha de Maka et lui demanda:

-Soul n'est pas avec toi?

La meister se retourna, un air vraiment désolé sur le visage:

-Il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire... d'important, et qu'il ne pourrait surement pas venir. Mais... j'ai essayé de lui faire changé d'avis, je sais que vous vous appréciez beaucoup, et j'étais en colère contre lui, j'ai essayé de le faire venir, et ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir Maka-chopé, mais...

-Ne t'en fait pas, coupa le jeune Shinigami, je voulais juste savoir, ajouta-t-il avec un demi sourire forcé.

Il se retourna, et dit aux sœurs Thompsons:

-Je monte, je reviens tout de suite...

Et il se réfugia dans sa chambre parfaitement symétrique et s'assit sur son lit, tout aussi symétrique.

Et des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux d'or.

Kid n'avait jamais vraiment pleuré. Si, quelque fois quand il était petit et qu'il avait fait une mauvaise chute.

Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il ne s'était senti aussi malheureux de sa vie. Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi il n'était pas venu. Il ne représentait donc rien pour lui? Il comptait si peu à ses yeux? Lui qui se faisait une joie de le voir, de lui parler...

Pourquoi il ne voulait pas venir? Il avait quelque chose d'important à faire...

Quelque chose de plus important que son anniversaire? Il ne le supportait pas.

Mais, il ne fallait pas qu'il se montre malheureux, Patty avait raison, pas le jour de son anniversaire. Tant pis, il ferait semblant...

Il se leva de son lit, et s'approcha d'un grand miroir, d'où il s'essuya les yeux.

Soudain, il entendit la sonnerie de sa porte, et se résigna à descendre. Il traina des pieds jusqu'à l'entrée de son manoir, et ouvrit la porte.

Il n'y cru pas d'abord. C'était surement trop beau pour être vrai, surement un rêve.

Il était là, devant lui.

-S...Soul? Balbutia Kid.

-Oui... Désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt, je sais, ce n'est pas cool, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement...

Le jeune dieu se poussa pour laisser entrer la faux démoniaque. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, il était venu! Il sentit son cœur se remplir de joie, mais essaya de ne rien montrer.

-Ah! Au fait Kid, Joyeux anniversaire! Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas trouver de cadeaux, donc, c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas venu tout de suite...

-Quoi? Répliqua Maka, tu te fiches de moi là? Tu aurais pu trouver n'importe quoi!

-Rien qui plairait à Kid, répondit Soul alors... je me suis dit...

-Quoi?

-Ben... Que je serais ton cadeau pour cette année.

Kid lança un regard étonné à la faux, et il se remit à pleurer, mais de joie cette fois. Il se jeta dans les bras de Soul et dit:

-Merci! Merci Soul! Ça ne pouvait pas me faire plus plaisir!

Pour toute réponse, Soul l'embrassa et dit:

-Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir Kiddo.

Le jeune dieu s'écarta et dit:

-Oh non! Pas Kiddo!

Mais, pour le taquiner, les filles dirent en cœur:

-Awww! Kiddo!

Le jeune dieu leur lança un regard faussement colérique, que Soul calma de suite:

-Allez, ne les écoute pas... Profite, aujourd'hui, c'est un jour spécial!

-Oui... répondit simplement le dieu de la mort.

C'était le 31 Octobre. Jour d'Halloween. En ce jour synonyme de terreur, les jeunes enfants, comme les grands d'ailleurs, se déguisait en monstre de tout genre, afin d'espérer récolter des douceurs sucrées.

Mais, à Death city, en plus de cet événement, il y avait une autre occasion à fêter.

En effet, c'est aussi ce même jour que Death the Kid, fils de Maitre Shinigami, est venu au monde.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour le plus important pour le jeune dieu. C'était son anniversaire, certes, mais aussi...

Il était avec Soul.

Ce fut son meilleur Anniversaire.

* * *

***évite les briques de la communauté yaoiste de FanFiction* Ne me tuez pas pitié! u_u Enfin bref, j'espère que ça t'as plu Aurora, ainsi qu'aux autres qui auraient lu, n'hésitez pas à laissez une review! =D**


End file.
